


The Warmth Of A Mothers Love

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Nursing, Oedipal Issues, Peter’s into it, Peter’s probably mentally unstable as well, Tony’s mentally unwell, oedipus complex, short read, this is fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony’s unwell, Peter is into it
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	The Warmth Of A Mothers Love

Peter knows that Tony’s sick, mentally. Knows that whatever runs through his head is all types of wrong. Peter notices it when he first meets Tony, he stares at him too long and scolds himself under his breath muttering something about how Mother wouldn’t approve. Peter knows then. Pieces the never ending puzzle together to get one twisted picture that makes some sense. 

Tony takes calls in his study regularly and bans Peter from snooping around the penthouse because Peter’s not allowed in the room next to Tony’s. Ever. Had watched Tony lock it then try the handle a few times before he was satisfied. Peter had tried to get in but every time was a disappointment, Peter knows that whatever’s behind that door is the answer to what’s rotting Tony inside.

Peter can’t keep away though, as much as he knows that staying so close to a mentally ill person isn’t a good thing to do he can’t help it. He’s a naturally caring person by nature, he wants to fix what’s broken. He wants to soothe Tony when he yells at himself for choosing them too young. Peter is sure he isn’t the first one and he’s sure he won’t be the last. Tony mumbles something about prison and a boy named Harley. Murmurs about how Mother had known best and to keep his filthy mind and hands away from Peter until he was of age.

Peter fears his life everyday he gets closer to the older man. Fears when Tony tells him he loves him and just wants to take care of him, let Peter take care of him like partners. Like mother and son. Begs Peter to let him nurse from him to quiet the pounding voice in his head. Peter must be sick too because he lets him. Let’s Tony latch onto his rosy nipple and suckle until he falls asleep in Peter’s shaking arms, soothing a hand through salt and pepper hair to show that Peter cares that Peter will be whatever Tony needs him to be.

Peter knows that Tony’s sick but he’s pretty sure he’s sick too when he tells Tony to call him Mommy and Mommy only. To suckle from the breast that nourished him when he was a child, to fuck the pussy that birthed him. To play the twisted game that Tony started. Peter likes the game. He likes it very much. Because he’s Mommy and Tony’s his son. Forever and always.


End file.
